Neighbor's Viewpoint: Dinner with the Mouse
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Trish Tilby isn't the only Marvel character to catch up with Mickey Mouse in this installment of Neighbor's Viewpoint.


Title: Neighbor's Viewpoint: "Dinner with the Mouse"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Trish Tilby isn't the only Marvel character to catch up with Mickey Mouse in this installment of Neighbor's Viewpoint.  
Disclaimer: Trish Tilby, Dr. Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, Logan/Wolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Mickey Mouse and the elephants used within are & TM Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Now this is an exciting moment!" Trish Tilby announced, smiling into her camera. "We have finally tracked down _the_ face of Disney! He's the Mouse with the Most, the Mouse of the House, the Rodent every one wants to be, Mickey Mouse!" She cued applause as the camera switched to Mickey.

Mickey fixed his tie and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet while he waited for the automatic applause to die down. Once it had, he spoke eagerly into the microphone, "And it's an exciting thing that's happening all around us too, Miss Tilby! All these new faces entering our world, each one bringing with them new stories! I can't wait to meet every one and hear all their stories!" He swung his joined, gloved hands together in front of him as he beamed at the camera and awaited the reporter's next question.

"How 'bout meetin' one o' 'em right now, mousy?"

Mickey and Trish both jumped at the low, growling voice. Trish swallowed hard as they turned to meet a great, furry hulk of a man inching forward out of the shadows. His body rippled with muscle that Trish knew was every bit as deadly as it appeared, and his claws gleamed in the afternoon daylight.

Not recognizing the threat, Mickey strode forward and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister . . . "

"Sabertooth," the mutant growled, revealing razor-sharp fangs.

"M-M-M-Mister Tooth."

"Sabertooth. Like a sabertooth cat."

"M-M-M-Mister C-C-Cat," Mickey tried again.

"Just Sabertooth!" Sabertooth hissed, his eyes seeming to glow. He resisted the urge to backhand the rodent for a brief moment as he leaned forward and breathed deeply. "Mmm. Your cheese smells delicious."

"M-m-m-m-m-m-my ch-ch-ch-cheese? Y-y-y-you m-m-m-m-must m-m-m-mean m-m-m-my co-co-co-cologne!" Mickey was shaking so hard that his shoes rattled.

"Nope," Sabertooth returned, his eyes flashing a wild, primal green, "I mean your blood." He leapt forward, closing the distance between them in one fluid motion of rippling muscle, and struck. His claws slashed Mickey's face. The mouse fell backwards, landing on the camera's cord and bringing the camera man forward. The camera fell as Trish shrieked and Mickey screamed, and the last image it caught before turning black was of Sabertooth ripping into his intended dinner.

Unable to take her eyes off of the horrible image of Sabertooth slicing and dicing Mickey Mouse, Trish fumbled in her pockets as she desperately searched for her phone. Finding it, she took it out, flipped it open, and hit speed dial. "Hank! Hank! I need help! Hurry! It's Creed! He's -- "

Her words failed her as Creed lifted his head, blood dribbling down his chin. "You're next, babe."

His threat chilled her to her core, and Trish sat, frozen to the spot, until the sound of trumpeting suddenly blasted through the area. "Solem, March!" a strong, masculine voice called out, and Trish's mouth dropped open even wider as a string of singing elephants began marching through Main Street. She scurried, on her hands and feet, backwards out of the way as they headed straight for her shooting area. The elephants did not pause as they marched directly over Sabertooth, Mickey, and Trish's unconscious cameraman.

Trish was still sitting with eyes wide and mouth open when the X-Men arrived. "Where is he?" Wolverine growled, his claws already unsheathed.

Trish pointed a shaking finger in the direction the elephants had gone, dragging Sabertooth, Mickey, and her cameraman with them. "I -- I think the elephants ate them!"

**The End**


End file.
